


Celebration

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Brotherly Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: The Blacks didn't believe in birthdays.





	Celebration

The Blacks didn’t believe in birthdays. They’d always thought a celebration of something as insignificant as a _child_ was, well, unnecessary.

So it was with surprise that Regulus awoke on the morning of his seventh birthday to find a small chocolate fairy cake sitting on his pillow with a candle flickering merrily on top. There was a folded piece of parchment, too, and Regulus poked his finger at the sticky icing before reading.

_Reg,_

_Happy birthday! Don’t forget to make a wish!_

_Love from Sirius and Kreacher_

He grinned, closed his eyes, and blew out the candle. Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
